The Unwritten Rule
by UrbanWonderland
Summary: Hinata (which b.t.w is a unisex name) is the new kid at Konoha all boys boarding school. Yes it was a rule that no girls were aloud... they never said anything about a cross dressing girl.
1. Chapter 1

The Unwritten Rule

UrbanWonderland

* * *

Chapter One:

_"__There is happiness for those who accept their fate, there is glory for those who resist their fate," –Edel (Princess Tutu) _

Yes, it was a well-known rule: no girls allowed, but they never said anything about a cross dressing girl. (Though I am sure it was implied)

"Hyuga Hinata?" The woman who sat at the desk was named, Shizune; it even said so on her desk.

"Y-yes that is me," Hinata smiled softly.

"I see, here is your schedule. It seems you applied for a single room? Well it seems that we were a shortage of rooms so you will be sharing a room," Shizune explained in a seemingly bored voice.

"A-ah… I suppose that is okay," the boy squeaked, he had a rather high-pitched voice for a boy, but then who was Shizune to judge?

"Alright then do you need a tour guide or anything?" Shizune asked.

"N-no, thank you," Hinata smiled sweetly and left the room.

"Cute kid, really feminine features though… good luck," Shizune chuckled.

154…156…158…160. Here it is, Hinata gulped nervously. Opening the door, he almost lost his jaw at the sight. Not one boy but four! Four boys in HIS room!

"Oh, you must be the new guy?" One of the boys voiced.

"I am Shikamaru Nara," The boy yawned and laid back down on his bed.

"A-ano, I am Hyuga Hinata," Hinata smiled shyly.

"Another one?" A second boy questioned.

"A-another?" Hinata's eyes widened, he knew his cousin was attending an all-boys boarding school, but he didn't know he was at this one.

"Yeah, his names Neji," Shikamaru muttered his voice however, was muffled for his face was shoved in his pillow.

"Oh," Hinata blinked.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, this is Sabaku no Gaara, and Uchiha Sasuke," the second boy smiled. Hinata smiled at the boys, they were all rather good-looking. Shikamaru had long dark brown hair which he had pulled into a pony-tail. He wore gray sweat pants and a plain black t-shirt. Naruto, had a tan-complexion and bright blue eyes. His blond hair stood out in the rather dull colored room. He wore a bright orange shirt with baggy blue jeans, his feet shoved in brown sandals. Sabaku no Gaara had choppy red hair and bright emerald eyes, he wore a scowl on his handsome features, which in Hinata's point of view didn't do much for his looks. He wore a black hoodie over a skull t-shirt and black skinny jeans, his feet covered by untied doc-martins. Lastly, there was Uchiha Sasuke, he wasn't paying attention to anything and was lying lazily in his bed. He had thick raven colored bangs that almost covered his onyx eyes, he was pale and seemed like the kind of guy who didn't smile. He wore a navy t-shirt and plain black jeans, on his feet were black vans. Compared to the group of boys, Hinata was rather feminine. He had shaggy indigo hair which fell into his violet colored eyes. He wore a black long-sleeved shirt under a baggy 'rolling stones' t-shirt, he had on a pair of plain black jeans with a hole in one knee, on his feet were a pair of brown combat boots with thick black laces. To his side was a violin case and a small black bag which carried the rest of his clothing.

"So Hyuga, you play violin?" Sasuke grunted.

"Hai," Hinata nodded and placed his stuff down on an empty bed.

"Do you play any sports?" Naruto asked.

"Iie," Hinata shook his head, "I was on the track team back at my old school,"

"We have a track team, Sasuke-teme is the captain! Maybe you could join," Naruto suggested.

"Maybe, I wasn't all that fast," Hinata shrugged.

"We are looking for more short distant runners," Sasuke shrugged.

"Arigato," Hinata smiled sweetly and turned around to put away his clothing. What he didn't see was the small blush on the Uchiha's face.

This guy… he was so…. Feminine.

"So is that all you wusses got!" the track coach yelled. They were running the half mile, so far the quickest time was Sasuke who finished in 3 minutes and 15 seconds.

"We can do better than that!" The coach yelled.

"Who's that?" a guy asked pointing behind the coach. They all turned to see a small boy walking up to the track, he wore a simple baggy grey t-shirt and black shorts.

"Hyuga, you trying out?" Sasuke asked.

"I was going to just go for a run, but I might as well," Hinata shrugged.

"Alright, we're running half a mile," Sasuke shrugged back.

"Alright," Hinata nodded. The group got into position and they began to run. Hinata started off at a slow steady pace, he fell behind quickly which had most of the team scoffing. Half way through, the team had wasted most of their energy at the start of the run and had begun to slow down. Hinata however, still had much energy to spare and began to speed up, he quickly passed most of the team until he was side by side with Sasuke himself. Sasuke glanced down and was surprised to find Hinata with an even breath, he hadn't broken a sweat yet and looked as though he were just getting started. Slowly but surely, Hinata began to run even faster and began to gain length on Sasuke until she was just a small blur running by.

"2 minutes and 39 seconds!" The coach declared.

"We haven't had a time like that since… Itachi," Coach Gai grinned, Sasuke growled at the name.

"How would you like to join the track team?" Gai smiled at Hinata.

"Why not," Hinata shrugged, "I am going to keep running alright," Gai grinned at his enthusiasm.

"Go ahead!" He shouted happily, "so much youth," he cried happily.

"Itachi!" A tall boy ran up to Itachi whom was calming sitting in the library reading.

"Yes Kisame?" Itachi asked not taking his eyes off his book.

"So I was passing by the track right when I see this little kid running and he passed Sasuke! So I got interested and I got up close to hear the kid's time right and guess what he got?" Kisame asked excitedly.

"Hm."

"2 minutes and 39 seconds! That's three seconds behind your record!" Kisame grinned.

"Really?" Itachi asked finally taking his eyes off his book, "Who is this 'kid' you speak of?"

"His names Hyuga… Hinata Hyuga," Kisame grinned.

"Well then… I'll just have to meet his Hyuga, Hinata," Itachi smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_"__I know that we can be foolish and make mistakes and we get hurt so easily. But with each mistake, we improve ourselves and with each wound, we don't want to be hurt again. We keep moving on. We cherish the past, the present, and the future." –Lina Inverse (Slayers Try)_

* * *

"What's master baiting?"

. . .

"Ano, Hyuga you don't know what master bating is?" Naruto sweat-dropped.

"Ano, gomen'nasai," Hinata turned her head to the side cutely, which had Naruto blushing in how cute he looked.

"Er- well master bating is when you rub your genit-"

"Hinata?" A voice questioned from across the classroom.

"Ah, Oni-san," Hinata smiled awkwardly.

"What are you doing here, dressed like tha- Owe! " Dropping his book on Neji's foot, Hinata quickly shoved him out the door.

"Gomen Oni-san, Gomen! Let's go get ice for your foot," Hinata laughed nervously. Once they were outside, Neji whirled around with a confused pout and angry glare on his features.

"What are you doing here lady Hinata," Neji sighed.

"Ah that's mister Hinata to you," Hinata crossed his arms and glared back. Neji's brow twitched and he too crossed his arms and glared.

"Hinata," Neji warned.

"Oni-san," Hinata echoed, after a few awkward seconds Neji let out a small smile.

"It's nice to see you chibi," Hinata growled angrily but couldn't help the small blush that appeared on his face.

"Ah Oni-san don't call me that!" Hinata whined.

"Really Hina, why are you here?" Neji asked seriously.

"Ah. I wanted to get away from Otou," Hinata frowned. Taking a deep breath, Neji sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Hina, I get it but, you could get in serious trouble," Neji stated.

"I know but, it was getting worse, and now Hanabi is gone and he- he-"tears began to form in the younger boys eyes.

"Alright I give," Neji sighed.

"Arigato Aniki!" Hinata smiled wrapping his small arms around Neji's middle. Releasing another sigh, Neji wrapped his right arm around the younger boys back.

"Let's go back to class chibi," Neji smirked.

"Don't call me that!"

"This is so weird," Naruto stared ahead with wide eyes.

"Hyuga's smiling," Shikamaru gawked.

"I've never seen him look… happy," Sasuke blinked.

Currently, Hinata and Neji were reminiscing, giggling, and poking at each other.

"Chibi knock it off!" Neji smirked slapping Hina's hand away from his side.

"Common Aniki-butthole don't be such a meanie!" Hinata pouted.

"So weird," Shikamaru stated.

"Hey guys why are you staring?" Hinata asked his roommates.

"Ano, Gomen Hina-kun we've never seen Neji… ano, smile before," Naruto voiced.

"Really? Neji smiles all the time see," grabbing the sides of Neji's lips, Hinata pushed his lips into an awkward smile.

"See!" Hinata giggled, his roommates all raised eyebrows at how playful Neji was with his cousin.

"I swear if you tell anyone about this," Neji growled at the boys. They all shivered and looked away.

Smack.

"Butt-face stop being mean to my roomies!" Hinata pouted angrily.

"Gomen chibi-chan," Neji bowed

Smack.

"Stop calling me that!" Hinata glared cutely.

"Stop hitting me!" Neji glared.

"Baka-chan!"

"Chibi-chan."

"Butthole!"

"Lady Hinata!"

"I am not a lady!"

The two relatives broke out into laughter, holding each other and slamming their hands on the desk both trying to catch their breath.

"So weird," Shikamaru repeated.

"Hinata-san?" A deep voice attacked Hinata's ear drums.

"Ah- U-Uchiha-san gomen'nasai you frightened me," Hinata shrieked in an oddly girlish voice. Now, Itachi was a rather smart guy, he got decent grades and managed a four point o' to say he was confused was an understatement. What had him so conflicted? Well this Hinata boy of course, and for two reasons. One, how in the world could a boy so small almost beat his track record? And two, why in the world did Itachi's heart beat so fast when he saw this Hinata's face. Sure he was rather feminine, and sure Itachi didn't really go out with any girls, but that didn't mean he was gay did it? Or did he just have a thing for uber-ukes, because Hinata definitely fell in the uke category, and with that in mind Itachi couldn't help the vulgar image of him on top of Hinata fucking him ruthlessly.

"I-Itachi-sempai?" Hinata squeaked unknowingly turning Itachi on with his cute speech impediment.

"Ehem, well I was just interested in meeting the person who almost beat my record, strange I didn't picture him to be so… cute," Itachi turned his head to hide the slight blush the stained his cheeks. Why in the world did he just call Hinata cute? It sort of just popped out.

"N-n-nani? C-cute? I am not cute!" Hinata stomped her foot childishly. Itachi chuckled slightly finding this Hinata rather… amusing, if he was gay Itachi supposed he would just have to except that.

"On the contrary," Itachi smiled cupping the young boys face, "you're adorable," Hinata squeaked and yanked himself out of Itachi's grip only to find himself shoved in a closet.

Now, Sasuke was usually rather emotionless and laid-back, but when he saw his brother shoving his strangely adorable roommate into a janitor's closet he couldn't help the shocked expression that melted onto his features. He felt… angry, a slight flutter in his chest and he found himself picturing his brother on top of the little uke creature, pounding relentlessly into the smaller boy. He blushed rather brightly and stomped towards the closet, of course he wasn't attracted to his roommate at all, and he defiantly wasn't attracted to his brother. He was simply playing the hero because the Hyuga probably didn't want this. Opening the door he defiantly wasn't prepared for what he was about to see.

"Aniki!"

"S-sasuke-kun?" Hinata squealed. His little roommate was sprawled out on the ground face forward, Itachi was behind him his fingers making their way up the younger boy's thigh. Small tears were falling out of his roommate's eyes while Itachi nibbled sensually on his earlobe.

"Get off," Sasuke growled.

"Hm. Ototo, what are you doing here?" Itachi growled in a tone that clearly stated he didn't want to be bothered.

"Get off my roommate," Sasuke demanded.

"Your roommate? How lucky for you to get such a cute uke for a roommate," Itachi smirked glancing over his shoulder.

"Get off Hinata-san,"

"Why? Jealous?" Itachi's smile widened, "Did you want to be the one inside Hinata-kun, and I didn't know you were gay Sasuke,"

"I didn't know you were gay Itachi,"

"I am not, Hina-kun just has a strange effect on me, I suppose I simply have a uke-fetish," Itachi chuckled.

"You're sick get some other fuck-toy, Hina isn't that kind of guy," Sasuke wrenched Hinata's shaking form out of the closet. His breath was uneven, and sweat dripped down his forehead from his early run. Now's not the time, he told the small twinge in his more sensual place.

"So you like Hina-kun? Why don't we share?" Itachi smirked standing up and buckling his jeans.

"No way," Sasuke growled holding Hinata close.

"Possessive of our little uke aren't you," Itachi's smile widened.

"He's not yours," Sasuke growled.

"So he's yours then?" Itachi's eyebrow quirked.

"Ye- I mean no he doesn't belong to anyone!" Sasuke blushed.

"So he's available," Itachi smiled licking his lips.

"How do you know he's even gay?" Sasuke glared.

"Have you seen him?' Itachi stated bluntly. By now, Hinata was not only confused but very embarrassed, he just had a man put his hand up his leg and now he was being called gay.

"I-I am not gay!" Hinata squeaked. Okay, he totally didn't mean for his voice to squeak so high.

"He's in denial," Itachi stated.

"I-I am not!" Hinata pouted.

"Then how come your face is so red?" Itachi teased.

"I-I- is not!" Hinata yelled childishly. Itachi simply smirked while Sasuke was thinking how cute it was that his roommate resembled a delicious tomato.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Unwritten Rule**

**AN: Thank you so much for the kind reviews! I am so sorry for the late update I am having serious writers block, if anyone has ideas that you would like to share I would be so very grateful!**

Alee26606: Yes It is fine that you vote for a pairing at some random time I will be having a vote for whom Hinata ends up with :) I am glad you are enjoying the story! Thank you for reading!

LadyCassie: Thank you very much! I am glad you enjoy the story!

Kikyorocks543: Thank you very much! Yes Itachi... tsk tsk

nyo-mila: Awe, thank you very much! Yes Itachi and Sasuke... o.o Okay about Hinata, so the reason Itachi thinks he is gay is because he likes Hinata who is thought of as a boy. Even though they like him because he is feminine, he is still technically a boy in their minds. Also, don't just think that they like Hinata because of her looks, but also for her personality. Hope that helped, and I really hope I didn't confuse you too much!

Aki Horuzumi: Thank you very much! Sorry if the words bother you when they are centered, I am strange and I have O.C.D and for some reason I get angsty when my pages are not straight o.o #weirdo

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

AN: Slight OOC on Hinata's part

* * *

"Something is wrong with Hinata-kun,"

"You think?"

"Well..." the blonde, pineapple-head, and red-head all turned towards Hianta who was currently slamming his head against the wall.

"I am **BAM** not **BAM** a damn **BAM** uke **BAM**," The three glanced nervously at each other.

"Maybe he's on his man period?" Naruto suggested.

**SMACK** and at that very moment, a certain 'uke' threw her pillow at said blonde"I AM NOT ON MY PERIOD! I AM A BOY! A BOY! I AM ALSO NOT GAY YOU JERK UCHIHA-s!"

"Naruto you're an idiot," Gaara sighed.

**BAM. BAM. BAM. BAM. BAM.**

Wither out of concern or annoyance I am not sure, but Gaara finally had enough and picked up said Hyuga and threw him over his shoulder.

"Lemmie go you jerk!" Hinata screamed slamming his little fists on the red heads back.

"You're rather light for a boy. You should eat more," Gaara said ignoring the little boys protests. At that very moment Sasuke walked into the room and glanced at the Hyuga and Sabaku.

"What's going on here?" Sasuke asked with a raised brow.

"STUPID UCHIHA! I AM NOT AN UKE! I AM NOT A GAY! AND I AM NOT MOST DEFINITELY NOT GAY!" Hinata shrieked.

"Well you sound like one," Shikamaru mumbled.

Deep in a certain blonde's strange and under-developed mind a train of thought had just crashed into his brain.

Hinata/uke + Sasuke/seme + Gayness = Rape

"SASUKE-TEME YOU JERK HOW DARE YOU LAY YOUR HANDS ON MY SON!" Naruto yelled grabbing Hinata in a strange headlock/hug thing.

"Son?" Hinata blinked.

"Yes, I've decided to adopt you, Shikamaru is the father,"

"Ah so you've finally come out of the closet," Sasuke smirked.

"SHUT UP UCHIHA! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR LIES!" Naruto yelled patting Hinata gently on the back.

"Now tell me my dear son, where did the bad man touch you?" Naruto asked holding up a Ken doll.

"Touch me?" Hinata asked.

"What exactly do you think happened?" Shikamaru asked, and then two seconds later regretting ever asking.

**(we interrupt this scene with a short puppet show of what Naruto thought happened)**

Puppet Hinata was standing alone in a hallway humming a small tune.

"La-La-La Naruto is my mommy, Shikamaru is my daddy, La-La-La" he sang in a high-pitched Naruto voice.

"Why hello there Hyuga," Puppet Sasuke appeared out of nowhere his voice oddly very deep and manly, yet somehow sounding like Naruto's.

"O-Oh Sa-Sasuke-kun what are you doing h-here?" Puppet Hinata asked.

"I..." The scene zoomed in on Sasuke and he did a strange 'Justin Bieber' hair flip. "Want to be your seme,"

"B-but Sasuke I-I always thought of myself as... a seme," Hinata squeaked.

"Ho-Ho-Ho, my dear Hinata-kun no, let me show you the ways of a seme," Puppet Sasuke laughed and the two puppets disappeared and tiny puppet clothes began to fly all over the stage.

"Oh Hinata-kun,"

"Ohhhh Sasuke-kun harder!"

**SMACK!**

"Baka I didn't rape him!" Sasuke shouted smacking Naruto multiple times on the head.

"Y-you didn't?" Naruto asked with happy tears in his eyes. "Oh my dear Hinata-kun you had me so worried!" Naruto shouted flinging himself at his 'son' who stepped away making Naruto crash into the wall.

-insert Naruto emo corner here-

"So what did happen?" Gaara asked ignoring Naruto.

"Well... I asked Hinata if he was gay, Itachi molested him, I called him a uke, and then he left,"

"Oh."

-Two minutes later-

"ITACHI DID WHAT!" Naruto screamed jumping out of his emo corner with fire in his eyes. "WE MUST FIND HIM! AND... AND KILL HIM!"

* * *

**with Itachi**

* * *

Achoo!

"Bless you Itachi-kun," Kisame grinned patting his friend on the back.

"I feel like I should be afraid of something, but I am not sure what," Itachi frowned.

"Nah, it's probably nothing," Kisame shrugged and the two went back to whatever it was they were doing.

* * *

**A.N- so this is the end of that chapter, please I am having serious writers block give me some ideas guys! ;-; or don't I'll probably come up with something eventually, but if you give me ideas I'll probably update faster!**

**Anywho **

**-IMPORTANT-**

**So I already got one comment from alee26606 about who she would like Hinata to end up with the choices are:**

**Itachi-1**

**Sasuke-0**

**Gaara-0**

**Naruto-0**

**Shikamaru-0**

**Thank you guys so much! 3 I'll try to update soon 3 **

**\(o.o)/**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Unwritten rule**

**AN: Thank you all for voting ^^ The voting will continue until the end of the story, based of your votes I will also include small snippets of each pairing that gets voted.**

**Aki Horuzumi- Thanks so much for the review, really made my day :3**

**Thank you for the favorites!**

**Aki Horuzumi**

**LadyCassie**

**Unique95**

**alee26606**

**imalexandrea05**

**mori3**

**piko-chan4ever**

**Thank you for the follows!**

**Avatarislifehm**

**BekotaTheMonsterHuntress**

**Liyuqin**

**Unique95**

**ilovehinata4ever**

**mori3**

* * *

** Chapter Four **

* * *

"So… tell me again, how YOU ENDED UP IN A HOSPITAL!" Neji shouted his face full of confusion, anger, and slight concern… mostly anger.

"It's all Naruto's fault." Shikamaru grumbled angrily. Shikamaru was leaning on a crutch, his sprained ankle pulsing. Sasuke growled angrily, if he hadn't broken his leg he probably would have walked over to Naruto and smacked him in the face. Poor Naruto, he wouldn't have been able to defend himself, especially now that he had two broken arms. Gaara didn't speak, it was quite obvious he was angry, for one he couldn't see out of his new black eye, and for two his sprained wrists was aching because he'd smacked Naruto with it, and our dear Hinata-kun? He was sitting in a corner crying.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY COUSIN?" Neji shouted.

* * *

_Some Time Earlier_

* * *

"Hina-kun…. Please oh please oh please?!" Naruto begged, literally on his hands and knees his lips pulled into a pout, and his eyes shiny with unshed tears.

"Don't look Hinata… don't look at that puppy face…" oh but sadly, he did.

"ARGH! Alright Naruto-kun!" And if Hinata-kun was going then so would the others… well supposedly.

"Uchiha-kun…" Hinata began.

"No I am not going," Sasuke muttered looking away, he knew once he looked that little chibi in the face he would probably follow in suite.

"P-please Uchiha-kun… for me?" Sasuke gulped nervously, 'don't look… don't look him in the eye' but of course he did.

"Fine!" Sasuke growled and stomped towards the door.

"Good job Hina-kun, one down two to go!" Naruto whispered from under the bed.

"Ah! Naruto-kun! How did you get down there… when did you get down there?" Hinata gasped his eyes widening when he noticed the blonde pulling himself out from under the bed.

"Never mind that, let's go get Shikamaru and Gaara!" Naruto threw his fist in the air enthusiastically.

"Ano, if you say so," Hinata shrugged.

* * *

_A few minutes later_

* * *

"Naruto stuck Hinata in your face too?" Shikamaru asked the unhappy looking Gaara and Sasuke.

"Yep," the two replied. Shikamaru sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair, which he hadn't the time to put in a ponytail.

"Shikamaru…" Hinata frowned and walked up to the taller boy.

"What?" Shikamaru asked glancing down at the smaller boy.

"You look good with your hair down," Hinata giggled oddly sounding like a female. Shikamaru's face flushed and he looked away from the smaller boy's curious eyes.

"Ah…" Shikamaru honestly didn't know what to say… boys were just so troublesome, scratch that: Hinata was just so troublesome.

When the five boys entered the mall they were greeted with a rather frightening sight.

"SASKAY-KUN! LOOK AT ME SASKAY-KUN!"

"I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN SASKAY-KUN!"

"ARE THOSE YOUR FRIENDS? THEY'RE SO HOT!"

"SASKAY! SASKAY!"

"Fuck…"

"Uchiha-kun… who are they?" Hinata asked tugging on Sasuke's sleeve.

"Fangirls…" The stampede of girls began to run towards the five cowering boys.

"STAY BACK! SACRAFICE!" Sasuke shouted and shoved Naruto into the horde of girls.

"I GOT ONE OF SASKAY-KUNS FRIENDS!"

"NO I HAD HIM FIRST!" and while the fangirls began shoving and pulling on Naruto's clothing, the other four boys snuck away.

"Wait… GUYS! There's too many!" Naruto shouted, but his friends were already gone. Some friends…

As the four boys got to safety, Hinata gasped causing the other three to glance at him.

"We forgot Naruto!" He shouted. The other three glanced at each other.

"Define 'forgot'" Shikamaru mumbled.

"We should go back and get him!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Near them? No way," Sasuke shook his head; he wasn't going to give into Hinata's puppy face this time. Nope he wasn't. He glanced at Hinata whose bottom lip stuck out in a cute little pout. His eyes began to water, his little pink lip trembling.

"OKAY! OKAY WE CAN GO!" Sasuke shouted. 'Stupid Hinata, Stupid cute puppy face, Stupid feminine features, and Stupid cuteness,' Sasuke inwardly cursed everything about Hinata. Once he finished cursing him out, he begged for forgiveness, because dear kami Hinata probably didn't even know what the word stupid meant, he was much too pure for his own good.

**Operation: Get Naruto-kun back without being attacked by rabid fangirls!**

* * *

** Attempt one: Distraction (failure)**

* * *

"Yoo-Hoo!" Gaara called out waving his arm and winking. He inwardly cursed 'only because Hinata asked' he then cursed Hinata, then felt bad for cursing Hinata and cursed at himself. Poor Gaara didn't realize exactly what he had gotten himself into.

"KYA! IT'S THAT SEXY RED HEAD!"

"Fuck." And with that Gaara ran like hell, as he ran past Hot Topic, he noticed three manikins that looked oddly familiar. He ran into Hot Topic gasping and panting.

"Why didn't you tell me how insane they were?" Gaara growled angrily and smacked Sasuke in the face.

"Ah, Gaara-kun I am so sorry," Hinata bowed on the blink of tears. "I didn't know they'd attack you!" He squeaked. Automatically, Gaara's entire pissed off domineer shut down.

"Ah… yeah it's okay Hinata-kun," Gaara coughed and awkwardly pat the younger boy on the head.

"R-really?" Hinata sniffled.

"Yeah." Gaara blushed and looked away, stupid cuteness.

* * *

**Attempt two: Asking Politely (failure)**

* * *

Sasuke sighed, it had come down to this… though painful, it was for Naruto. Actually it was for Hinata, neither of the other three could care less about Naruto.

"Excuse me,"

"KYA! IT'S SASKAY-KUN!"

"OH EM GEE!"

"HEY SHUT UP!" Sasuke growled angrily, sadly it wasn't quite effective.

"His voice is so sexy!"

"Even when he's yelling!"

"I want Naruto back," Sasuke voiced ignoring their random comments.

"Okay, but for a price," the girls giggled and blushed.

"How much do you want?" Sasuke growled, these girls were really getting on his last nerve. The girls all glanced nervously at each other and blushed,

"We want a pair of your boxers,"

…and with that Sasuke walked, no ran away.

* * *

**Attempt three: distraction by cuteness (success?)**

* * *

"Um… excuse me?" Hinata walked up to the horde of girls, playing with his fingers.

"KYAA HE'S SO CUTE!"

"Would it be okay if I take Naruto back please?" Hinata asked a small pout on his lips.

"OF COURSE TAKE HIM TAKE HIM!" The horde of girls surrounded the poor boy and began shoving Naruto away in attempt to crowd the cute boy.

"HINATA-KUN!" Naruto shouted. "WHERE ARE YOU!"

* * *

**(minutes later)**

* * *

"Naruto? Where's Hinata?" Sasuke asked glancing at the boy.

"The girls took him!" Naruto shouted hysterically. "We have to get him back!"

"They took Hinata?" Shikamaru asked standing just a bit straighter.

"Yes!" Naruto shouted.

"Okay, I have a plan…"

* * *

**(minutes later)**

* * *

"GIVE US BACK HINATA!" The girls all gasped… Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, and Shikamaru all stood under a bright light, which seemed to create a beautiful halo around their heads.

"Are we dead?" One of the girls whispered her eyes sparkling.

"GET THEM!" and with that the horde ran towards the shining boys attacking and pulling at their clothing.

Wewowewowewowewo

* * *

"And that's what happened,"

. . .

"NARUTO I'LL KILL YOU!" Neji screamed.

"WAIT NEJI! THIS ISN'T FAIR I AM IN A HOSPITAL! SOMEONE HELP! HELP!" but no one came to his rescue, not this time, nor the next time, and probably not the next time either.

* * *

**-end-**

**AN: Results are in and... *annoying drumroll***

**Itachi Uchiha-3**

**Sasuke Uchiha-2**

**Sabaku no Gaara-2**

**Shikamaru Nara-2**

**Naruto Uzumaki-0**

**(BAHAHAHA poor Naruto)**

**Also I'll take a few requests for pairings which I will then merge into the story. I might even add a small chapter for each pairing ^^**

**Thank you guys!**


End file.
